nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Icon Brawl Story Mode
Story mode is a mode that players in Icon Brawl can play in. The Story part 1 It begins out with the Red Knight From Turnament in a dungeon. He goes through 5 levels fighting enemies when he finds the Sorcerer's Room. But to his surprise, he wasn't there. He searches for him in a library and finds an exit. He sees the Sorcerer in the distance, and follows him to an arena where he fights him. Players can choose to fight as the Red Knight or Sorcerer. After they fight, they shake hands and the duck from J-J-Jump comes to abduct them. There they meet the Teeny hero. He says to them that in his land there is an infection, so the Sorcerer and the Red Knight decide to help. When they land there, they see spiders and flies everywhere. They fight through hordes of them looking for the main corruption. Then they find the Corruption Boss. Beating the boss will unlock the Spider Duo and Skeleton. Then, without warning, they are teleported to a strange labyrinth. The Story Part 2 It begins out with the snake from the game Coil in the factory. He then notices propeller enemies chasing after him. In this part the player is time to move right avoiding obstacles or else the propeller enemies will catch up to him. He slithers through a small hole and then finds himself in an abandoned warehouse full of mysterious objects. One propeller enemy, however comes though. They then battle and the player can choose one of them. After battling, they both bury the hatchet to find a way to get out of the warehouse. They accidentaly triggered an alarm causing red enemies fall from the sky. Then, gunbrick from the game Gunbrick comes and helps them escape. They find a door with the name ''POWER SWITCH ''and go inside. They attempt to turn off the power when they find The Red Colossus Boss. Beating the red colossus boss will unlock gunbrick and the red enemy. Then they are teleported to a strange labyrinth. The Story Part 3 One day, in ice bird's cave, he notices a strange gooey substance in the cave. While battling flaming skulls, he keeps noticing more and more goo. He then decides to attack the goo, and Virus from Flue jumps out of it and surprises him. They both battle, but then decide the cave is big enough for the both of them. Virus tells ice bird anti-viruses kicked him out of his old place, so he came here. He then sensed damage in his goo in a near-by cave. Him and ice bird both decide to find it. After battling enemies, they find that the anti-viruses have tracked the virus down here. The main goal here is to protect the goo from the anti-viruses. When defeating them, the call their king, T-Blood Cell. Defeating the boss T-Blood Cell unlocks the final story along with all the others. Then suddenly, like all the others, they are teleported to a strange labyrinth Final Story "Huh..." said ice bird, "W-Where am I?". "It appears another came in" said Red Knight. "Yes, I wonder if there's any more" said the Sorcerer. "But where am I?" asked ice bird again. "We don't know" said teeny hero. To Be Continued... Cyan |group2=Games |list2=Icon Brawl |group3=Stories |list3=Ship Explorers!}} Category:Games Category:Stories